


For You

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You discover something horrible about Billy.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader
Kudos: 62





	For You

Laurie’s screams echoes around the room as Michael Myers kicks down the wood on the closet’s door, the suspenseful music getting louder each second. Your eyes are glued to the screen, like fascinated by the movie playing in front of you. Your attention only goes away when you feel an arm wrapping itself around your shoulders and lips on your temple. You smile sweetly under the touch, and so you slightly turn your head towards Billy to share a quick kiss with him before turning your eyes back on the screen.

You’ve always like those moments with him: Going to his house when his dad is out for business, sitting on the sofa close together and watching horror movies you picked up earlier at the Blockbuster Randy works at. It’s always fun to re-watch the classics, even if you both know them by heart. While you’re pretty sure Billy likes the movies for the gore and the scare, you, on the other end, are captivated by the killer characters. I mean, why wouldn’t you be? They’re so _fascinating._

But not so much in real life, especially when it’s very close to you.

A killer named ‘Ghostface’ by your town has been going around killing different people, some of them being students that you’ve known since little and some others being random strangers you’ve never met. The thing is, this new killer has had an obsession on your friend Sidney, having gone to her house and almost killed her right then and there, and later on calling her at Tatum’s house. In fact, Billy was also there, which made him the primary suspect in the affair.

Now, you were scared for him when he called you from the police station, terrified that Ghostface might try to frame him for his murders. So, of course, you did you’re absolute best to go over there as fast as you could so you could answer the sheriff’s and Dewey’s questions about Billy’s whereabouts. You first told them that it was your fault that Billy was at Sidney’s house that night since you knew that she was alone in her house and could have therefore been attacked by the killer, you’ve asked him to check on her and make sure she was safe. You were so glad he arrived in time to stop her from getting killed, you don’t know what you would have done if you had lost her.

Then they asked you where he was on the night of Casey’s and Steve’s murder and you answered that he was with you that night. Which _was_ true, since he came through your bedroom door that night because it ‘occurred to him that he never did that before’.

But then they asked how much time he actually spent with you.

And when you said ‘one hour’, you weren’t so sure if he was that innocent anymore.

Of course, while he was in jail that night, Sidney got a call from the killer, which instantly disprove your boyfriend from being a murderer. And you’re happy that he’s out, you really are… But is he really innocent?

Knowing him, if he would kill people, he would get a partner to get him out of situations like the one he just went through.

And that scared you a little.

“ _ **What are you thinking about?**_ ”

You blink a few times in surprise, trying to slow down your heavy heartbeat.

“About you.” You turn your head back to him, looking into his dark brown eyes. “I was really worried last night.”

His lips stretch out into a small smile, resembling a smirk, and a glint passes through his eyes.

“Aren’t you adorable?” He pushes a strand of hair away from your eyes, ignoring Laurie’s screams on the screen. “There’s nothing to worry about anymore.”

“That’s not true. What if I wake up tomorrow morning and I learned you’ve been killed?” You slightly shake your head, unsettling scenarios flashing through your head. “I don’t want you to die.”

He gets his face closer to yours and captures your lips with his for a moment.

“ _Trust me, sweetheart._ ” The glint in his eyes seems to get more intense when he parts away, like he knows something you don’t. “ _ **Nothing will happen to me.**_ ”

 _Because you’re the killer?_ Is something you almost say out loud, but instead you bite your tongue and turn your attention back on the screen. Or at least you try your best to since your mind instantly goes through a spiral of thoughts and questions without any answer.

But if Billy is Ghostface… he must have the costume somewhere… no?

You suddenly get up from the couch, taking your boyfriend by surprise. “Where are you going?”

And you give his lips a quick peck with a smile. “Bathroom break.”

He groans and pauses the movie as you walk up the stairs. “You have five minutes.”

“Thank you for your patience!”

You only hear him grumble under his breath as you arrive upstairs, then instead of walking towards the bathroom, you go towards Billy’s room with the intention of finding the Ghostface costume.

And you won’t lie, you hope you find nothing.

The wooden door slightly creaks when you open it slowly, internally cringing at the sound. You hope Billy didn’t hear it, or that he misinterpreted it for the bathroom’s door instead. You take a few steps in, your eyes soon getting adjusted to the darkness, and you’re able to see the familiar bedroom of your boyfriend.

_He wouldn’t be stupid enough to hang it in his closet… right?_

You gasp when you open it and see the white mask staring at you, the black cloak almost invisible in there. You had to put your hands over your mouth to stop you from screaming at the sight.

_Calm down, (Y/N). Maybe it’s just a joke, like those boys who run around school wearing that same costume today. Yeah… it must be that-_

“ _ **(Y/N)…!**_ ” You almost scream a second time upon hearing Billy’s voice, but soon calm down once you realize that he’s still downstairs. “ _If you’re not here soon, I’m finishing the movie without you!_ ”

“Just a minute!” You hope he won’t notice that your voice is coming from his room and not the bathroom. “Don’t finish it!”

He doesn’t answer and so you take the opportunity to turn back towards the costume, your pupils eying it carefully. The sound of something dripping on a carpet drags your attention to the floor, and you notice a darker circle right under the black cloak. You try your best to not take any crazy conclusions as you approach your hand to the costume, especially when you feel something wet on your fingers after touching it. You approach your hands to your nose to sniff it, your eyes going wide when you recognize the metallic smell.

_**Blood.** _

“Oh fuck-”

“ _ **I knew you’d find it.**_ ”

Your whole body seems to scream when you hear him right behind you, the alarm going off in your head and begging you to run. But you don’t have time to even move that he’s already trapping you between his arms.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” You blink and tears get out to follow the path down your skin as you realize that your suspicions were right, and you wince when you feel his lips on your shoulder. “Just like you.”

You try to move out of his arms with force, only to be dragged back in front of the closet while he tightens his grip around you.

“Easy there.” You close your eyes and silently beg for help somewhere, trying to ignore your stomach agonizing when he puts his head against yours. “I like holding you like this.”

“ _Please let me leave…_ ”

“But we haven’t finished our movie yet.” You feel his lips stretch out in a smile against your cheek. “Besides, I would hate to see you go so soon.”

“ _Why…? Why did you kill them all?_ ”

“Why?” He seems surprised by your question, but not against answering it. “Why, sweetheart, it’s simple. Remember how much you like the killers in the movies?”

Your heart drops when you understand.

“Honey, all of this.” He brushes his lips against your ear. “ _ **Is for you.**_ ”


End file.
